Red Star Voyagers
The Red Star Voyagers are a group of adventurers with the goal to sail somewhere underneath the position of the Red Star to find a clue on how to open The Vault. Timeline Arc 2 *Chapter 1 **Ignitus, Rerus, Jarkale, Kiron and JL meet in Mangaia and fight some Rahkshi. **The group goes to Le-Koro to rest and heal. **Lead by Ignitus, they go to Ko-Koro and face Oriak. **The Red Star Voyagers is officially formed and Jarkale is made its Chronicler by Ignitus.Ignitus makes Jarkale the Chronicler **The Voyagers recruit others in Ko-Koro: Tuarn, Potas and Zarok join. *Chapter 2 **The team goes to Ga-Koro and buys a ship, mostly with Jarkale's money, which they name The Inika.Naming The Inika **They board the ship and wait for Ignitus to finish his trip to Mangaia. **Ignitus talks to The Abettor and saves Lai Lai from Rahkshi in Mangaia, who joins the group. **The group sets sail.Red Star Voyagers set sail **Conflict on board with Oriak, who betrays the group by murdering Gravus. **Attack by the sea beast. *Chapter 3 **The sail continues. **The Voyagers land in Onu-Wahi and disperseEnding post for the Red Star Voyagers History Formation The group was formed by Toa Ignitus after he learnt about The Vault Riddle from Jarkale. At the same time, another group of Toa, including JL and Kiron, met up inside the tunnels of the Dark Walk. Together, they fought against a set of Rahkshi, being the first time they stood together. Preparations After deciding to investigate the coordinates of the sea below the Red Star, the group started to prepare by recruiting more members and setting camp in Ko-Wahi. At one point Rerus appointed Jarkale to be the Chronicler of the group, due to the Matoran's enthusiasm towards the adventure. The Ko-Wahi camp was abandoned when the group left for Ga-Koro to buy a ship. Before setting sail, Ignitus visited Kini-Nui to have a talk with The Abettor. When this did not provide any relevant answers, he returned to Ga-Koro, where the rest of the group had bought a ship, most of the funding for it having come from Jarkale (since he was a rich entrepreneur). The ship was named The Inika by Jarkale and the group soon set sail, following the position of the Red Star and travelling west from Mata Nui, towards the Kentoku Archipelago. Endless Ocean The voyagers soon ran into trouble when Oriak, a reluctant recruit, betrayed the others and killed Gravus on board. The rest of the team killed Oriak and after an emotional memorial, left Gravus' body in the sea. They also threw Oriak overboard, but without a ceremony. On their voyage, the group encountered a gigantic Rahi that was killed thanks to Ignitus' efforts. They also hit a series of rocky outcroppings, which damaged their ship. Tuarn, being a Toa of plantlife, managed to repair the ship and the team continued on their way. Members *Ignitus *Rerus *Xadah *JL *Kiron *Tuarn *Zarok *Potas *Jarkale (Chronicler) *Lai Lai (From the press) *Gravus (Deceased, killed by Oriak) *Oriak (Deceased, executed for betrayal) Attributes The Voyager group is quite loosely organized. Many consider Ignitus its leader, but this has never been made completely clear. Quotes Chronicle of the Red Star Voyagers by Jarkale *Entry 1 *Entry 2 *Entry 3 Reference posts Category:Groups Category:Red Star Voyagers